


The Demon Wears Hermes

by writingbutunpublished



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingbutunpublished/pseuds/writingbutunpublished
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night in turns in to more as Alec and Magnus try something new in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Demon Wears Hermes

“Clary!” Alec shouted above the jarring music coming from the brand new cell phone in his hand.   
Clary, who had been in the training room, came flying around the corner, her red hair flying like a cape behind her. “What is it?” she asked her eyes full of concern.   
“How do you answer this damn thing?” he asked, waving the phone.   
Clary rolled her eyes and grabbed Alec’s wrist, lowering his arm so she could see the phone and pointed to the bottom of the screen. “It literally says ‘slide to answer’ down here.” She said, arching one of her thick eyebrows at him.   
By that time the phone had stopped ringing. He glared down at the offending object, his cheeks turning pink with embarrassment. “Thank you.” He said sharply, slowly lifting his eyes to Clary’s.  
She smiled at him impishly. “Glad to help,” she said “Just tap that to call him back.” She said pointing at the screen once more, then turned and walked back the way she came, leaving Alec glad he had called for her and not Jace. He tapped the missed call icon on the screen and the phone began to dial the number automatically.   
“You couldn’t figure out how to answer the phone, could you?” Magnus Bane said.   
“I couldn’t get it out of my pocket.” Alec mumbled crossly, but there was a smile teasing the corners of his mouth. “What did you want?”   
“I thought you might like to come over tonight.” Magnus said. “I rented a movie.”   
“A movie we are actually going to watch?” Alec asked. The warlock had a somewhat loose interpretation of what watching a movie entailed.   
“Darling, you wound me. I would never lure you over here with promise of a movie in order to get laid.” Magnus replied “That’s what the Chinese food is for.”   
Alec laughed. “Well I guess if you’re going to feed me…” he said with mock reluctance.   
“In more ways than one, baby.” Magnus purred.   
“I’ll be there in an hour.” Alec said with a smile. 

Alec stood outside Magnus’s apartment building and lifted his hand to press the buzzer, but before he could do so, his boyfriend slowly opened the door and smiled at him; leaning against the frame in a deceptively casual manner.   
“You’re losing your touch.” Alec said. “I almost pressed the buzzer this time.”  
“I was busy.” Magnus said dismissively. “Your mu shu pork awaits, my love.” He said, stepping aside and sweeping and arm in the direction of the stairs.   
Alec grinned and leaned in, pressing a quick kiss to Magnus’s lips. “Lead on.” He said.   
Magnus offered his hand and Alec took it. The going was a bit difficult on the narrow staircase, but they managed to keep contact by walking single file, their linked hands hanging somewhat awkwardly between them.   
When they made it to Magnus’s apartment, Alec leaned back against the door, closing it, before pulling Magnus back against him. He took one hand and curled his fingers into the short hair at the back of Magnus’s head, pushing him forward and kissing him hard. Magnus grabbed his hips in an almost too hard grip and returned the kiss with enthusiasm.   
Alec wasn’t sure how long they stood there, lost in each other, but it was still way too soon when Magnus pulled back. “I thought we were going to have a quite night in.” he said with a smile.   
“We were being quite, weren’t we?” Alec asked and kissed him again. He could feel the other man smile against his lips.   
“If we keep doing this for much longer we won’t be” he murmured without pulling back.   
“Fine, I changed my mind; I want a loud night in.” Alec said and took a step forward. Slowly, with Magnus walking backwards, they made their way to the open bedroom door.   
Alec triumphantly pushed Magnus back on to the bed, then crawled up to join him. Instead of going back to his lips, the shadow hunter turned his attention to his boyfriend’s ear, nipping at the lobe gently, then he began to trail his way down Magnus’s jaw with his lips and teeth.   
Magnus, who had been squirming and making some delightful noises, suddenly sat up, pushing Alec back gently. “I want to try something.” He said.   
Alec furrowed his brow. “I think you’ll like it.” Magnus said eagerly, “If not we can do something else.”   
Alec had never been able to say no when Magnus was looking at him with that pleading look so he just nodded.   
Magnus slid out from underneath Alec and off the bed. From his closet, he produced a dark blue square of fabric. “Magnus…” Alec said nervously.   
Magnus smiled as he crawled toward Alec. “Relax,” he said, “and take your shirt off.”   
Alec did as he was told, now intensely curious. Once his chest was bare and his shirt was tossed to the side he laid back down on the bed.  
Magnus straddled Alec’s hips and took first one wrist and then the other, pinning them above Alec’s head. With efficient movements he tied them together with the scarf, and then tied the scarf to the headboard.   
“You know I can probably tear out of this.” Alec said.  
“I know,” Magnus said and leaned down until their noses touched, “but you aren’t going to, because not only would it defeat the purpose of this little game we’re playing, you will have ruined my $250 Hermes scarf.” He said and kissed the tip of Alec’s nose.   
“You spent $250 on a scarf?” he said incredulously.   
“It’s worth $250.” Magnus corrected. “I think I only spent a few francs on it when I got it. Of course that was in 1945.”   
“Meaning I am now tied up with a scarf that’s older than I am?” Alec said slowly.  
“Enough talking.” Magnus said and kissed Alec on the lips this time, immediately thrusting his tongue inside.   
The kiss lasted for only a few moments before his lips slid down his jaw and then fastened over Alec’s pulse point, sucking hard enough to bruise.   
Alec growled his lover’s name and thrust his hips upward, attempting to get the desired friction. “Jesus, Mag.” He said breathlessly. “I want to touch you.”   
“Later.” Magnus said. “It’s my turn now.” The warlock then began to work his way down Alec’s body with is lips, tongue, teeth, and hands until the boy was whimpering in desperation.   
“Magnus, please.” He begged.   
Magnus sat up and looked down at his half naked boyfriend. The younger man’s eyes had darkened and his skin was flushed with desire. “So polite.” He said. “I should tie you up more often.”   
“Magnus.” Alec growled.   
The other man smiled wickedly and obligingly undid Alec’s jeans and slid them off along with his underwear. That done, he produced a bottle of lube from his bedside table. He squirted some into his hands, rubbing his fingers together to warm it, then without preamble, slid two digits inside Alec’s willing body, causing him to cry out.   
“Told you we wouldn’t be quiet.” He said.   
“Now, Magnus.” Alec said, his voice have pleading, half demand.   
“Here now, what happened to please?” Magnus asked, removing his fingers.   
Alec whined and strained against the scarf. “Please.” He ground out.   
“Much better.” Magnus said and leaned down to kiss him as he lined himself up with Alec’s entrance.   
Alec growled with impatience and thrust his hips upward. “So eager, little nephilim.” Magnus purred and slid inside him. He immediately began to move, keeping the pace slow. At the same time, he curled his fist around Alec’s length, sliding it up and down in time with his thrusts.   
“So close.” Alec moaned, and only a few seconds later met his release. Magnus wasn’t far behind, crying out Alec’s name as he came and collapsing onto his chest, ignoring the drying mess that still covered them.   
They lay there in silence for a few seconds until Alec broke it. “Um, babe?” he said softly.  
Magnus grunted in response. “Will you untie me?” Alec asked “I can’t really feel my hands.”   
Magnus laughed and sat up, undoing the knots with deft fingers. “We should shower.” Alec said.   
“Together?” Magnus asked with a seductive smile.   
“Well I have a lot of touching to catch up on.” Alec said, sitting up and rubbing his wrists.   
Magnus’s eyes flashed gold as he stood, offering Alec a hand and together they headed toward the bathroom.


End file.
